Ventrue Antitribu
Long ago, before the Sabbat and Camarilla existed, before the Anarch Revolt and before the Lasombra slew their Ancient and drank his precious vitae, the Ventrue were knights and lords, masters of their manors. After the powder keg of the Anarch Revolt and Tyler's bold attack of the Hardestadt the Elder came the Renaissance, and the Ventrue changed with the times. Driven by greed and power-lust, the Ventrue shifted track. Rather than maintain their noble status, they pursued greater interests in the merchant class. Leaving behind the duty of nobility and the divine right of kings, the Ventrue surrounded themselves with excess and filthy lucre. So believe the Ventrue antitribu. The few Ventrue anarchs who had originally opposed their elders' iron-fisted rule had grown frustrated with the static reins of power held by the aged Blue Bloods. As mortal currents changed, these elder powers still clenched tightly to their empires, forever preventing younger and more able Ventrue from taking their rightful places. By selling themselves, the Ventrue had given up the true nobility. For the Ventrue anarchs, their leaders had failed, tempted by material wealth and corrupted by power. In proclaiming themselves antitribu, the Ventrue who joined the Sabbat carved for themselves a unique niche that occupies their valorous hearts to this very night. The Ventrue antitribu practice chivalrous noblesse oblige. They are grim knights and paladins, sworn to combat the Antediluvians and bring down the degenerate Camarilla. Althought their aims may seem noble in comparison to the hellish violence of the Sabbat, they support the Sword of Caine to the bitter end. The Ventrue know, as their preserved medieval chronicles attest, that Gehenna lurks just around the corner. In these final nights of chaos and Thin Blood, the only way to avert the impending Armageddon is to pull it out by the roots. Cainites and kine alike serve the Antediluvians unknowingly, and only those with the drive to fight their secret masters shall survive past the rain of fire and blood. The Ventrue antitribu see their Camarilla counterparts as failures, and they have assumed the roles of the race of Cainites' saviors to atone for this. They believe mortals to be ignorant cattle, sufficient only for food and service to their terrible lords. The world will become a hell, surely, but Cainites, as tools of God's vengeance and the Devil's will, are fit to be rulers of the Children of Seth. To accept anything else is to take the path of the disgraced Ventrue of the Camarilla, and the Sabbat Ventrue are not willing to accept that failure. Nickname: Crusaders Appearance: Ventrue antitribu wear clothes that befit their anachronistic minor noble status. Many still have significant money, held over from nights and families long past, and they dress the part in tasteful clothes and luxurious accounterments. The Crusaders do not consider this behavior hypocritical; they present themselves as they believe they should. After all, they have the money, so what good does it do them to deny themselves? Who commands greater respect: the knight who cleans his armor and grooms his horse, or the unkempt barbarian who stained clothes and broken talons? Sabbat Ventrue command attention, as do their Camarilla cousins, by looking the part. Haven: Ventrue antitribu keep private havens when they can, though they have no aversion to sharing communal havens with the rest of their packs. Most Crusaders prefer lavish appointments, so that they may spend their time away from the Great Jyhad in relative comfort. They collect few trappings or materialistic cultures, however, enjoying a few fine appointments rather than extensive collections of gadgets, cars and personal effects. In this manner, their havens, both personal and communal, may be described as austere. Ventrue antitribu also honor the ages-old custom of hospitality: Should another Sabbat Ventrue require a haven for the day, the Crusader will do his best to provide it. Background: Sabbat Ventrue select their childer from the ranks of high society, but not trust-fund brats or dilettantes. A Ventrue antitribu must have the means to support his station and the strength of character to do everything it takes to fulfill his duty. Crusaders may come from any cultural or ethnic upbringing -- indeed, the mortal stock from which Sabbat Ventrue Embrace their childer is probably the most diverse in the entire sect -- but the potential childe must have a strong sense of responsibility, a trait that Crusaders find of short supply in the hedonistic final nights. Character Creation: Ventrue antitribu adhere to soldier and aristocrat concepts, for the most part. Natures reflect their unfaltering sense of duty, and most have similar Demeanors, though the clan has had its shade of Thrill-Seekers, Monsters and Deviants. Sabbat Ventrue prize all Attributes and Abilities equally, considering the "true" knight to be as capable with the computer and pen as he is with the sword and automobile. Ventrue antitribu also cultivate extensive Backgrounds, among which Allies, Influence and Sabbat Status are most important. Most Sabbat Ventrue keep some semblance of Humanity for a short time after their Embrace, until they can fully devote themselves to their monstrous chivalric code, which almost universally takes the form of the Path of Honorable Accord (or, less frequently, the Path of Caine or the Path of Cathari). Clan Disciplines: Dominate, Fortitude, Presence. Weaknesses: Sabbat Ventrue suffer the same rarefaction of tastes as Camarilla Ventrue, and they may feed only from certain vessels (as decided at the time of character creation). For example, the Crusader may be able to derive sustenance from only Christians, of the blind, or perhaps might be able to drink only cold blood from crystal flutes. The character will feed on no other vessels, even if frenzied or starving. Ventrue antitribu may feed on vampiric vitae normally. Organization:' '''The complex neo-feudal hierarchy of the Ventrue ''antitribu is based on accomplishment, acquisition, and enemies slain. The clan supports a fair number of warlords and administrator-lords alike, who may choose to battle in the streets over Gross Annual Profits. Anything is acceptable as long as the Crusader keeps his cause in his cold, unbeating heart. The majority of the Sabbat Inquisition is composed of Ventrue antitribu, and some members of the clan find their calling among the ranks of the Black Hand as well. Additionally, many Ventrue antitribu become templars and paladins for the Sword of Caine'.'' ' Quote: "Heretic, traitor, spy or coward; it's all the same to me. Now stick out your hand and silence that tongue, or I'll cut it out and take off your arm at the shoulder. Accept your punishment as a true Childe of Caine."